Rose
by TheKawaiifan
Summary: What happens when a pretty girl moves to Gravity Falls? What happens when she meets Dipper? What happens when Mabel doesn't like her? and how are the dissapearing boys on the news connected to this?
1. Meet Natasha

It was a normal summer day in Gravity Falls, and the twins just escaped a vampire bunny. I said this was a _normal_ day didn't I? "See Dipper, I told you my makeup mirror wasn't a waste of space" Mabel bragged to her brother, the two returning to the Mystery Shack. He just groaned in response. After being chased around by a blood thirsty super natural rabbit, all he wanted to do was go to bed.

"You were just lucky there was that beam of sunshine to bounce of that mirror and get us out of there alive"

"And since I saved our lives, you owe my 5 bucks Dip" Mabel then demanded.

"Here. But just remember you're the one who brought Bunnicula into our lives in the first place" Dipper slapped the money in Mabel's waiting hand.

Entering the shack, the two tried to ignore Gruncle Stan and today's group of victims. But thanks to a certain someone's greediness, Dipper's nap will have to wait. While sweeping up the place, another twelve year old approached him. "Excuse me? But how much does this cost?" she asked him. Upon turning to face this girl, Dipper's jaw nearly dropped.

For starters, she was HOT. Or as hot as a twelve year old could allow. Her eyes were a beautiful amber with flecks of green if you looked closely. Her skin decided to be a creamy cocoa color and her hair was a nicely organized mess of chocolate curls with blonde ends. Her face was decorated with simple black eyeliner and mascara. Her lips shiny with pink lip-gloss. Her outfit was just a rose pink dress that hugged what little curves she has. Completed with gold hoop earrings and high heels.

"Umm, hello? Earth to Dipper" she waved a hand in the boy's face. At once the preteen boy snapped out of his day dream.

"Wait, how did you know my name?"

"It's on your name tag" she pointed out, making Dipper look kinda stupid for a sec. "Anyways, id like to buy this cute barrette. It goes with my dress" She showed him the cute accessory. She was right, it does go with her dress, perfectly actually.

After processing it all for a second, Dipper told her to just take it. Stan's too cheap for a good security system anyways. "Just hide it in your purse" he added. She also had a matching Steve Madden purse.

"Thanks Dipper. My name is Natasha. I just moved here the other day" she then said. "maybe you could show me around sometime"

"Ok" Dipper said without even thinking.

"Sweet. How about here at 3?" She asked, already scheduling everything. Dipper agreed. "Ok. See you then" she winked flirtatiously, turning on her heel and walking away. Dipper just stood awestruck before being showered in "diamonds".

"Oops" Mabel apologized for tripping and spilling them all over her brother. She cleaned up her mess while Dipper went to patch up his bleeding wounds.

Late at night Dipper and Mabel are getting ready for bed. Stan's just watching TV. Upon passing by the living room Dipper got a glimpse of the news. More disappearances in the area. So many people have been disappearing in Gravity Falls lately, only few being found dead. The only pattern being that they were all males. Dipper had thought long and hard about these missing people, being the detective he is. There was little the police were doing about it, this being Blubs and Durland we are talking about. Such lame excuses for authority. But with the little information he has, not many results have come up.

The following afternoon Dipper was getting ready to meet up with Natasha. And damn he was putting some thought into it. After nearly an hour getting ready, he finally came out of the bathroom. "Okay guys, buttoned or unbuttoned?"

Dipper had exchanged his usual brown shorts for some washed out blue ones that looked slightly ripped. The navy vest replaced by a black hoodie. Dipper had ditched his hat and casually messed up his brown hair. He was just asking about his button up red shirt.

"If i didn't know any better, you look like you're going on a date" Wendy said instead.

"I thought your just showing her around town" Mabel then added.

"Buttoned it is then" Dipper concluded, having no time to argue with them. He walked over to a nearby mirror, checking his hair for the billionth time.

"Is that my cologne?" Gruncle Stan questioned upon his great nephew passing him. Dipper just lied.

"Dipper, are you sure you don't want me to come? You are just showing her around" Mabel asked again. Honestly, she's not going to get tired of it. Unlike Dipper who's getting tired of insisting that he and Natasha be alone.

"Why do you even care anyways?" Dipper asked. But before the twins could argue it out any longer, there was a knock on the door. "3 o' clock on the dot" Dipper cheered, walking over to the door.

"Why do you care anyways?" Wendy then asked lil miss sweater girl.

"Because, i don't feel righty right about her. Dipper's changed ever since he saw her" Mabel explained her dislike towards Natasha.

"That's what happens when a guy spots a pretty girl" Stan argued. He didn't see anything wrong with Natasha. Actually, he supported the couple.

"Well not that much!" Mabel then snapped, shocking everyone. "Dipper already liked someone else! No, LOVED someone else" she then blurted. This sure got Wendy interested.

"Really? Who?" She pressed.

"Sorry, promised i wouldn't tell. Point is Dipper is changing way too quick. Plus there are those disappearances on the news. Sorry Wendy" Mabel continued to argue, apologizing to the now hurt teen. Sadly Robbie was among the victims.

"I think your over-reacting kid" Stan calmly said.

"I dunno. He is changing kinda quick" Wendy just agreed with Mabel.

"Too quick" Mabel just had to exaggerate.

"Well I see nothing wrong with her, but its none of my business" Soos added his own commentary in between sweeps.

"Well i don't trust her" Mabel said stubbornly, heading towards the door.

"You think she's gonna spy on them?" Stan asked.

"Im betting yes" answered the redhead

**Nvld. Xzg urtsg**


	2. The earrings are coming off

Dipper found Natasha sitting on the porch surrounded by all these guys. Each and everyone of them males. Just as soon as Dipper felt a pang of hurt considering the competition, Natasha's face just lit up. "My tour guides here" she said in sing song, prancing over to him.

Today her outfit was a camo green jacket layered on top of a brown tank that showed a little cleavage. Natasha also had on a floral mini skirt and brown knee high lace up boots. The boots themselves being heels of course. Her accessories were just a simple belt and feather earrings. Make-up being eyeliner, mascara, and some light green eyeshadow. And for the first time ever, Dipper noticed her manicure. Her nails were painted yellow, also being just a little pointy.

Dipper showed her around town as promised, with Mabel secretly spying on them. Lil miss Smile Dip here decided to wear her camouflage sweater and follow them from a safe distance; with a bag of Gummy Koalas handy.

"Ah, not another one" Dipper complained at the sight of another poster for a missing guy. This trend was getting old.

"What 'nother one?" Natasha asked curiously, still being new to Gravity Falls.

"Alot of guys have been disappearing lately" was the explanation she got.

"How scary"

The tour went on as planned. Everything went smoothly until Pacifica showed up. "So, what's Mystery Squirt doing with lil' miss hot girl?" The blonde asked teasingly.

"His name is Dipper, and he's my tour guide" Natasha answered, little venom in her voice. Clearly the two have interacted before.

"So lemme get this straight, out of all the boys in this dump you chose him? Talk about bad taste" Pacifica insulted, followed by a chorus of giggles from her posse. "Wow, I'm so embarrassed for you" she then added.

"Why are you so embarrassed? Can't find a date? Why don't I hook you up with someone" Natasha offered, insulting the blonde back. After a moment to let people say their ohhhhs, she continued. "Lesse, eenie meenie minie moe. You can date that Thompson kid. Have fun" she randomly chose Thompson from Wendy's group of friends. My commentary: BURN!

Natasha and Dipper walked away, leaving Pacifica fuming. "This isn't over missy- ow!" Pacifica ran over to Natasha angrily, but when her competition turned around, Natasha's nails scratched Pacifica's face. Blood dripped from those nails.

"I'm soo sorry" she apologized sarcastically. Pacifica, being beyond angry with her scarred face, started taking off her earrings.

A fight broke out between the two. All you need to know is that scratches were swiped, faces were slapped, hair was pulled, and at one point Pacifica yanked out one of Natasha's feather earrings. The earring plunked onto the ground, little blood on the hook. The ear itself was split down where the jewelry was yanked, being all bloody and crap. The fight then ending with Natasha swiftly pinning Pacifica on her stomach, a painful high heeled boot on her back.

The way Natasha did it, it was almost inhuman. Hah! Like Dipper cares anymore. Unlike Mabel, who watched the entire thing from behind a tree; including Natasha's eyes when she pinned the poor girl. They weren't a pretty amber with green flecks, just a pure yellow. But then Natasha blinked and her eyes returned to normal. With the help of binoculars, Mabel noticed something else. Her ear was supposed to be torn and bloody, but it was perfectly fine and untouched. Actually Natasha left the fight with no wounds at all; even though she clearly got hurt during that little brawl. Mabel, in her attempt to be serious like her brother used to be, took notes in a pink sparkly marker. Meanwhile Natasha was prancing over to Dipper, giving him a peck on the cheek. The two then left the injured Pacifica arm in arm.

Mabel paced in her room, stressing about Natasha in between gummy koalas. She honestly didn't like her one bit. Dipper was changing too much too fast. And just in only one look at Natasha. That never happened with Wendy. Dipper was still himself, and he tried so hard for Wendy; sometimes too hard. Now it's almost effortless with Natasha. And for him not to notice nor care at all about how, monstrous she looked during that fight, she didn't know who he was anymore. That person who looks like her brother was not Dipper anymore. He was a stranger.

**Yuu**


	3. Keep friends close, keep enemies closer

Mabel heard the sound of her brother coming in. "So how'd it go?" She asked, putting a mask of genuine on top of her bitter voice.

"Great. Thanks for asking" Dipper replied, peeling off his hoodie. Mabel then grabbed the book her brother used to read obsessively, the one he found in the woods. With him looking, she tossed the book to his brother. He caught it. "So, what's this about?" He asked, setting it down in disinterest.

"Just seeing if you're still my brother" Mabel said, her voice barely laced with venom. "What is it with Natasha anyways?"

"Hey, i like her. She's hot, pretty, funny, nice, smart, not to mention she put Pacifica in her place" he described, hoping the last part will calm his sister down a little.

"Well I don't like her!" Mabel said stubbornly, ignoring every good trait her brother listed. The Pacifica one was hard to do though. The two then started shouting and screaming at each other.

"You don't even know her!"

"I don't have too!"

"That's not fair!"

"I don't care"

"Your just jealous that I'm spending more time with her than I am with you" Dipper spat, sending his sister into a stunned silence. Mabel tried to shout back, but no words came out. Dipper lowered his voice back down.

"Mabel, Natasha is a really nice girl. And I like her a lot. Plus she's the kind of person you would be really good friends with if you just get to know her. I don't see why you have to hate her so much" Dipper defended.

"But what about Wendy? I thought you loved her" Mabel asked.

"Meh, she's too old for me anyways. Plus she got Robbie. I got no chance" Dipper brushed his previous crush off. Mabel's eyes widened in disbelief, jaw dropping. The last thing she ever expected Dipper too do is give up on Wendy so easily. Besides all the mysteries, she's really all he cared about since coming to Gravity Falls. Shed expect love at first sight with a different girl to not be enough to cause him to get over her. Yet that's exactly what just happened.

"*sigh*, Mabel, I really do like her, and I only want you to give her a chance. How about I invite her over?" He offered.

"You mean like a sleepover?"

"Yeah, exactly that" he confirmed. Mabel thought about the suggestion before finally saying yes. And it wasn't long until Natasha got a phone call.

The following Saturday was the sleepover. Dipper and Mabel were just watching TV out of boredom when there was a knock on the door. "I got it!" Dipper called in excitement.

"Of course" was Mabel's only comment, thinking about making her popcorn earrings.

After checking his hair in the mirror, Dipper answered the door.

"Thank you for inviting me over" Natasha said, walking through the door.

"Lemme carry your things" Dipper offered, taking her sleeping bag and other items.

"Such a gentleman, thank you" she commented. With the load off of her hands, you could finally see her pink leopard nightgown and that even without makeup she was drop dead gorgeous. "Aww, cute pig" she gushed at the sight of Waddles.

"That's Waddles" Mabel called out, still giving her a rather bitter look. At once Natasha just started talking to Waddles in a baby voice.

"So what'd you bring?" Mabel asked, eyeing the load Dipper was holding.

"Oh not much. Just a sleeping bag, makeup kit, a few movies, and-" Natasha paused before giving Mabel a playful smack with her pillow. "PILLOW FIGHT!"

Just as you probably predicted, a pillow fight broke out between the three. The three took turns smacking each other with the pillows, giggling in between smacks. By the time Stan told them to knock it off, Natasha's hair was a frizzy mess perfectly out of place. If this was Pacifica, she would've freaked out and immediately leave for an hour to fix it. But this is Natasha, and she just smoothed them out laughing, and it was almost as if they fixed themselves. Sure, they weren't perfect like before, but her curls were still exceptionally beautiful. Perfectly glossy, perfectly soft and silky. Its the kind of hair every girl would just die for.

After some playing with Waddles, the pizza guy came. The twins practically had to beg Stan for this one. "Aw, the pizza doesn't have a pepperoni smiley face" Mabel whined once opening the pizza box(note: in time travelers pig Mabel shared a pepperoni pizza with Waddles, so I don't judge her as a vegetarian). The steam escaped its cardboard cage, carrying the food's attractive smell with it, filling up the room. It took only a matter of 30 seconds before Dipper and Mabel rushed to the kitchen to dive in.

Natasha walked in after them rather carefully. True, the smell of the pizza never failed to be attractive. Natasha just simply took her time to come to the table. "Oh look, the pizza's all gone" she said, seeing an empty box. Just when she believed there was no slice left for her, a plate with a couple slices stacked on top was presented.

"We saved you a couple slices" Dipper explained, handing the plate to the new girl.

"Umm, thanks" Natasha said, carefully picking up the pizza slice.

"I arranged the pepperoni to look like a smiley face" Mabel then added.

"Yes, i can see that" Natasha nodded, hesitating before biting. For a moment she seemed to melt into its taste before her eyes flew open wide. "Ow!" She shrieked, dropping the pizza. "I dink i burnt my tongue" she said, sticking her tongue out. While Dipper went to comfort her, Mabel rushed over to the plate, taking a bite out of the slice.

"Its fine" Mabel confirmed.

"Thanks Mabel" Natasha said bitterly.

"Okey dokey smokey" our fav sweater girl smiled wide. She's just too cute.

After Natasha ate the first slice carefully, she "dropped" the other for Waddles to eat. Still, she insisted she was fine. Up next, karaoke. The three sang a lot of different songs. And now it was Natasha's turn.

I can't control the way I'm moving my hips

Bet you never ever seen it like this

I'm a monster on the floor I can't quit

No no it's automatic, it's automatic

It's automatic I'm a runaway train

And it's likely that I tear up this place

When I go, I go hard

I'mma show you best how tonight

It's automatic my condition's unknown

There's no remedy, and no antidotes

It's just the way that I am

Nicki, Nicki, so bad tonight, night ah ah ah ah

I can't control the way I'm moving my hips

Bet you never ever seen it like this

I'm a monster on the floor I can't quit

No no it's automatic, it's automatic

Eh eh eh eh eh eh

It's automatic

Eh eh eh eh eh eh

It's automatic

It's automatic some might call it insane

I assure you I'd be stuck up your brain

You be falling for me boy

Yeah just like a domino tonight, night

It's automatic when I'm rockin the beats

Systematically I'm dropping your heat

It's just the way that I am

Nicki, Nicki, so bad tonight, night ah ah ah ah

I can't control the way I'm moving my hips

Bet you never ever seen it like this

I'm a monster on the floor I can't quit

No no it's automatic, it's automatic

Eh eh eh eh eh eh

It's automatic

Eh eh eh eh eh eh

It's automatic

Press rewind, press rewind

Einstein, I'm looking for that Einstein

Wales, London, Ireland, Scotland, I get idoled in South Africa and Brazil

Shut the club down, bring the bill

Bring the bill, bring the bill, bring the bill

Shut the club down, and bring the bill

I can't control the way I'm moving my hips

Bet you never ever seen it like this

I'm a monster on the floor I can't quit

No no it's automatic, it's automatic

Eh eh eh eh eh eh

It's automatic

Eh eh eh eh eh eh

It's automatic

The song ended and the usual low amounts of clapping came. Natasha's singing was good, but not movie star quality like Pacifica. Plus there were a couple spots where she was tripping in the raps, but she still managed to pick herself back up. Just when Dipper was coming over to congratulate her and Mabel going up to sing next, out of the blue Natasha had to snatch the almost empty popcorn bag and puke.

"Blaaaaarrrrrgh!" Can be heard from the bathroom where Natasha had taken her puking too.

"Hey Natasha, you okay?" Dipper asked from outside the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine" was the response. Natasha looked at the mess she made. The black spiny fluid that drowned the chunks of pizza she had consumed earlier filled the toilet. Spitting up the last bit, she flushed the toilet and sent it away. Taking the popcorn/barf bag, she left the room.

Upon watching the glamorous girl who just vomited a few minutes ago, you can see that despite the beauty that remained, her skin was drained of its color by a little bit. Her hair losing a little of its shine and silkiness. Her beauty and hotness disappeared by only a little bit. You'd have to really look to see it. She was still hot and glamorous in her nightgown. After dispensing the puke filled bag and dismissing many worried questions, the three went back to karaoke.

After a few more party games and movie watching, the three were all asleep. Sleepover or not, Stan won't tolerate ditching work simply because you're tired from staying up all night. There's really nothing to note here.

In the morning the three were having breakfast. Well, two at least. Natasha insisted on skipping breakfast. And after seeing what happened the previous night, Dipper supported her decision. Mabel just happily ate her cereal. "Hey look! A smiley face!" Mabel pointed out how her cocoa puffs looked like a smiley face.

"Aw, that's cute" Natasha gushed.

Later on Mabel had to chase Waddles outside. Natasha sat by the doorway at first. Mabel looked like she was having fun. Carefully, Natasha placed her feet barefoot onto the grass. After a moment's hesitation, she started running around as well, helping Mabel chase the pig. Or at least that's what it was at first. "Tag!" Natasha called, touching Mabel's shoulder before running away again. They played tag for awhile, laughing and giggling. For the 20 minutes leading up to Natasha leaving for the day, they just talked like best friends. Apparently Natasha had her own silly side the entire time. True, far from Mabel's level, but immature enough.

"Well, I have to go home. Thanks for inviting me over Dipper" Natasha said, holding Dipper's hand. "And well, I hope we can hang out again Mabel. Your really cool" she then told his twin.

"So, besties?" Mabel asked.

"Besties" Natasha confirmed before leaving.

"You know what Dipper," the sweater girl looked at her brother, a happy smile on her face. "Maybe she's not so bad after all"

** .xln/dzgxs?e=DOGR2iDZoE4**

**GSZGH Z BLFGFYV ORMP YB GSV DZB**


	4. Beware the Succubus Kiss

A week later, Natasha had come over again. The three talked and hung out like best friends. Well, in a sense they were. "You sure we shouldn't just buy the friendship necklaces? They would be much higher quality than beads" Natasha asked Mabel.  
"Aww, whats the fun in that?" Was the response.  
"Point taken"

In the end the two girls came up with matching bead necklaces. Mabel's being pink and purple, Natasha's pink and red. They used all sorts of fun shapes in their bead choices, but nonetheless they matched. Natasha put hers on, the childish craft resting on the casual red dress she put on top of her blue skinny jeans. The dress of course, showing cleavage. Her makeup was some dramatic mascara and shimmery white eyeshadow. And red lipstick taylor swift style. Don't forget the black pumps.

Soon Wendy came in the shack. This wouldn't be unusual if her eyes weren't so red and puffy. Her cheeks shiny from fresh tears. "Whats wrong?" Dipper asked. Just because the crush is over doesn't mean he doesn't care about Wendy. Loving Natasha could never take that away.  
"R-r-Robbie's dead" Wendy choked out before breaking down.

Long story short, while Wendy was on her way to work, she got a call announcing the discovery of Robbie's dead body.

Hours later Mabel was taking Waddles for a walk. So much was happening. Her brother had become the boyfriend of her new best friend, Robbie is dead, Wendy's heartbroken, its unbelievable. She didn't know whether she should be devastated, playing detective, or just smile through it all like usual. Just when she was pretty deep into the world of thought and rainbow stickers, Waddles had escaped her grasp.

Mabel chased her pig into the forest, tripping over roots and getting smacked by branches many times. By the time she caught up to the animal, they were fairly deep in the woods. "Aww, your face is so fat! Lets go home" she said, enveloping her pet into a tight hug. Looking up from the embrace, she saw Dipper and Natasha on the other side of the bush.

She watched then from her side of the bush, but the couple was too far away for her to hear. She watched Natasha grab his red shirt, and she watched her plant a fierce kiss on Dipper. She watched her brother melt into the kiss, and a tail slide out from under her clothes. Wait a minute, tail?

It was a bit serpent-like, though matching Natasha's skin tone perfectly. Just an extension of herself. On the tip was a demonic-like heart. In the way that people draw little cartoon demons, but without the black and red colors.

This drew Mabel to look even closer at Natasha. Her nails were steadily growing longer and pointier, and one blink and Natasha's eyes returned to being flat out yellow. Mabel was watching her turn into some demon thing mid-make out. And her brother wasn't noticing? He really has changed. Right when her Mabel's mind was racing about what to do, she and Waddles just fell forward and caught Dipper and Natasha's attention.

"Gotcha Waddles" Mabel said, setting up an excuse for her presence. Looking up, she saw that Natasha's appearance had reverted back to normal. After a short conversation Dipper left, leaving the two girls alone.  
"Idiot" Natasha muttered, her long nails digging in those tightly clenched fists. There was even some blood dripping, though Natasha seemed unaffected by it. Mabel just ignored the remark.  
"What was that!?" The girl with braces asked, feeling a lil panicky.  
"Its called survival. Look it up" hot girl spat calmly with venom.  
"What are you?" Mabel asked, now frightened as she watches that tail slide out again. Natasha's anger softened, though the venom remained.  
"You really want to know?" She turned around grinning, her teeth now rows of sharp teeth. Her eyes yellow again.

Add those with her tail and the lengthened sharp nails, and you've got her true form. Frightening, but still sexy.  
"Cool tail, can we play jump rope with it sometime?" Mabel moment! Thats when Natasha came at her at superhuman speed before lifting her into the air. Literally, she grabbed her sweater and started hovering in the air.  
"Dont you think ive already tried that!? Jump rope with a succubus tail is really painful!" Natasha roared.  
"Oh" Mabel has been silenced. "So, what are you?" I spoke too soon.

Instead of getting angry again, the colors in Natasha's eyes flickered between demonic yellow and pretty amber. Meanwhile they were floating back down. "Im a succubus" she admitted once they were back on the ground.  
"Whats that?" Mabel only asked in her confusion. By now Natasha's eyes had returned to normal, though the rest was still rather demonic.  
"Im a demon; though i think you can see that. Succubi are hot demon girls like me who seduce men before eating them alive" she explained. Thats when Mabel's eyes widened once connecting the dots; which took a few seconds.

The murders that were brought to so many guys in the area, the suddenly dating Dipper out of the blue, the kissing, Mabel's little fall saved her brother. Natasha was about to eat Dipper. She then felt Waddles nudging her leg. He looked pretty scared of the Natasha he saw. 'Good Pig' Mabel thought. If Waddles didn't lead her here, Dipper would probably be taking his eternal dirt nap right now.

"Its not as bad as you think Mabes. Sure theres that thing with the boys, but being a demon is actually kinda cool. Check this out" Natasha took one of her claw-like nails and jammed it into her forearm before dragging it through her skin. She had given herself a bleeding scratch.  
"Ew" Mabel cringed in disgust.  
"No wait, watch. Its really cool" Natasha insisted. Reluctantly, Mabel watched the wound repair itself like magic. Natasha just made a sucking sound thingy, you know what im talking about i think, until it was as good as new. "Like a boss" she added before the two bursted out laughing.

"So, why can you only eat boys?" Mabel asked while they were walking home.  
"Cuz anything else just makes me puke and i get hungrier. By the way, not fun with that incident with the pizza. It was good, but not fun" Natasha pointed a finger at her friend.  
"Sorry" Mabel just raised her hands guiltily in defense.  
"Forgiven. Plus ill just starve to death and get ugly if i dont eat. I wanna stay alive" Natasha just laughed it off.  
"Natasha" Mabel stopped walking, forcing the demon to do so with her. "Please don't hurt Dipper"

"Hes my twin brother, i care alot about him. You can eat other boys but please leave him out of it" Mabel begged. For a few moments Natasha was silent.  
"You two are sure close. Dipper does talk about you sometimes" she contemplated.  
"Yeah. Hes the bestest brother ever and i dont wanna lose him. Please dont hurt him" Mabel begged again.  
"I promise. Besides, make outs alone can keep me strong and pretty for awhile" Natasha told her.  
"Really?"  
"Pinky Promise. Can't break one of those" that Mabel had accepted.  
"Piggy-back ride anyone?" The succubus offered. For the rest of the trip back to the shack, Natasha with her demon strength carried Mabel while she carried Waddles.  
"Haha, piggy-back" Mabel laughed at the irony

**Wlfyov-xilhh**


	5. The Reunion

Wendy was not entirely herself since Robbie's death. She had known the guy since they were little kids. Cant blame the poor girl. Shes been listening to his songs rather obsessively. Both the demos that his band produced, and the bands that he preferred to listen to. If Dipper wasn't under the succubus spell, he'd be busy comforting his old crush. Instead she was forced to deal with this by herself. No joke. The girl barely ever left her room. Manly Dan is getting annoyed at this, plus Stan. Different reasons though. Today was just like any other.

Tambry would text her friend any and every gossip she knows of around town. And holy-unlimited-texting Dipper and Natasha are on another date tonight. Sighing, the slightly depressed teen shut off her phone.

Wendy thought more about Robbie. From those days on the playground, each and every concert, to the two becoming official. Eventually her thoughts fell on the Dusk2Dawn incident. It was then her head shot up in realization. Call it a lightbulb moment if you'd like. A newfound determination fueling her, Wendy was quick to slap on her usual outfit and head out the door for the first time in awhile.

Riding her bike at top speed, Wendy was gasping for breath when she reached her first stop: Dusk2Dawn. Even when she finally caught her breath, her heart was still pounding both from fear and the recent exercise. Still, she forced herself back into the store.

"Hey, umm, ghosts. Yeah, its me" she said nervously upon entering the empty shop. She was still kinda unsure if this was even a good idea. "Look, before you do anything crazy or whatever, just keep in mind that I come in peace, kay? Just wanna ask a couple questions" she announced to the empty not to mention rather chilling place. Still no answer. Sighing, she leaned on the counter, accidentally knocking over a box of raffle tickets. "Ah! Im so sorry! It was an accident, kay!?" She said rather flustered and panicky in hopes of not being eaten alive by toucan sam. Quickly cleaning up her mess, she notices the outlining's of Ma and Pa. Nothing like a reminder of what happened last time.

Bracing herself, Wendy daringly laid down on one of those outlines, the weird glowing being quick to happen. The routine of the glowing, the flickering lights and the gravity change occurred and Wendy got to fall flat on her face. After escaping the Smile Dip display box that fell and trapped the tall teen, she looked up to see the two elderly ghosts looking down on her. "Umm, hi?" She greeted with a nervous smile.

"Teen girl, whatever kind of question could possibly bring you back to this forbidden place?" Pa asked with his arms crossed. You say that like this is an interrogation Wendy held back that comment, never daring to use any form of sarcasm, sass or backtalk on these guys. "Look, I'm sorry for coming back here when I promised not to, but I'm desperate. You guys are the only people I know with the information i need" she explained her reasons, standing to face the dead people in front of her. Looks far braver than being buried in Mabel's old candy wrappers.

"Fine. What would you like to know?" Ma sighed.

"You see, my boyfriend just died recently" she announced. Despite their best efforts, you can tell that the two were showing a bit of sympathy; Ma more than Pa. "I was hoping that you guys would know how I can contact him again; as a ghost I mean"

"Well, it really depends" Pa just shrugged in response.

"On what?" Wendy pressed on, a glimmer of hope shining in her eyes.

"On whether or not he has moved on of course" the elderly man said like it should be obvious. The two then took turns explaining that what happens after death is entirely up to the dead person. Those who dwell in the past or have unfinished business shall remain as lost souls aka ghosts. Those who move on and choose to rest go to heaven or hell. Those who wish to start over will simply wait till its time to be reborn.

"So if he chose to be a ghost, where can I find him? Will I have to lie down again cuz the upside down thing is kind of a pain" Wendy let a complaint slip, now mentally praying the worst wont happen. The most she got though was "the look", much to her relief.

"The change in gravity was completely something of our doing young miss" Ma put her hands on her hips. Not good. I have a name u'kno was added to the list of comments Wendy did not dare to say.

"Im sorry" she was quick to apologize for her teenage quirks.

"That aside, the lying down thing is not really required" Ma corrected the teen. Wendy only looked at the ghosts in disbelief.

"Last time you were here we tried our best to be patient but by the time your friend lied down we had lost our temper. This time it seemed like you were truly desperate so we thought we'd get this over with" Pa explained their actions. "Your lost lover should be able to show up when he pleases"

"As for where to look, I suggest trying the location of his death, his grave or any place you would likely be able to find him while he was alive" Ma chimed in.

"Thank you very much" Wendy said politely.

Then she frowned. "I don't have to dance for you, do I?" She asked.

"Why-" Ma tried to object, but was quick to get elbowed by her husband.

"Of course you have to" Pa interrupted, getting excited at the thought of another girly dance.

"Fine. Costume me" and just like that Wendy found herself in her own lamb costume (authors note: LOL).

_Well, who wants a lamby lamby lamby?_

_I do! _

_I do!_

_So go out and greet your mammy mammy mammy _

_Hi there! _

_Hi there!_

_So march march march around the daisies _

_Don't don't forget about the babies_

The song replayed itself in Wendy's head once again as she rode her bike. She was not at all happy with what just happened in there. Doing the lamby lamby dance herself from memory while Pa sounded like he was raping someone was not something she'd wanna talk about. Plus now that she thought about it, doing the dance was not even necessary. The ghosts said that all the craziness was of their own doing, including the need to do an incredibly embarrassing routine. They probably would've let her leave or even kick her out themselves with no dance if she didn't mention it. It was her own fault for getting herself in that mess. Now Wendy was just mentally kicking herself for that one mistake that nearly costed her her dignity. Desperate to forget that it ever happened, Wendy clicked on her mp3 player, listening to Robbie's own personal playlist. At once came a rather depressing Evanescence song that she can relate to in this moment.

_I'm so tired of being here _

_Suppressed by all my childish fears _

_And if you have to leave _

_I wish that you would just leave _

_Your presence still lingers here _

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried _

_I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _

_And I held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have _

_All of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light _

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind _

_Your face – it haunts my once pleasant dreams _

_Your voice – it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream _

_I'd fight away all of your fears _

_And I held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone _

_But though you're still with me _

_I've been alone all along_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have All of me

Wendy found herself crying as more thoughts of Robbie filled her mind with each and every lyric. Wiping the tears away, she forced herself to focus more on actually finding her possibly now ghost boyfriend.

Time passed, but eventually she pulled up at the local graveyard. Both his grave is here, and Robbie always preferred this place. Like killing two birds with one stone. Removing her earbuds, she suddenly became silent. I guess thats part of the package with the graveyard. You always find yourself being shushed. Walking over to her boyfriend's gravestone, she begins to hear something thats not her breathing. It was music.

_Forgive me now cause I _

_Have been unfaithful _

_Don't ask me why cause I don't know_

A familiar voice, with its all too familiar rasp sang; accompanied by another familiar sound. The pretty strums of an acoustic guitar. Turning around, she had finally found him. Robbie V, sitting on his favorite gravestone with his favorite black acoustic in hand, playing away. He smiled a ghostly yet glad smile at their reunion.

_So many times I've tried _

_But was unable _

_This heart belongs to you alone_

_Now I'm in our secret place _

_Alone in your embrace _

_Where all my wrongs have been erased _

_You have forgiven _

_All the promises and lies _

_All the times I compromise _

_All the times you were denied _

_You have forgiven_

_Forgive me I'm ashamed _

_I've loved another _

_I can't explain cause I don't know _

_No one can take your place _

_And there is no other _

_Forever yours and yours alone_

_Now I'm in our secret place _

_Alone in your embrace _

_Where all my wrongs have been erased _

_You have forgiven _

_All the promises and lies _

_All the times I compromise _

_All the times you were denied _

_You have forgiven_

_I get down on my knees _

_Feel your love wash over me _

_There will never be another _

_You're the only one forever _

_And you know I'm yours alone_

_I'm in our secret place _

_Alone in your embrace _

_Where all my wrongs have been erased _

_You have forgiven _

_All the promises and lies _

_All the times I compromise _

_All the times you were denied _

_You have forgiven_

At this point Wendy was sobbing from joy. Happy to see him again, she actually forgot that she can practically see through the guy. In the ever so cheesy moment that she would never dare to talk about, she tried to run into his arms like in the movies. Instead she bumped her chin on the gravestone shes sitting on. (Authors note: pervs, keep those thoughts to yourself!). "Sorry Wendy, still adjusting to the whole ghost thing"

They talked and talked for what seemed like hours. "So what are you holding onto anyways, if you don't mind me asking" Wendy said out of the blue, hoping that her dead boyfriend wouldn't mind discussing such a sensitive topic. Instead he just raised an eyebrow at the odd question. Wendy took a few minutes to repeat what the Dusk2Dawn ghosts told her.

"You" he answered. My commentary: aww, how sweet.

"What!?" Wendy bursted out in shock. Clearly shes not gonna have a fangirl reaction. But it sort of is a fair reaction. "Look Wen, I know i'm not the best guy for you. I've lied, i've been unfaithful, you get the idea. But i've tried so hard for you, you have no idea. It just didn't seem like the time to give up just yet" Robbie took the moment to pour his heart out in the hesitant way only he could. Wendy was simply too stunned to speak.

"However, I honestly don't want to stick around" Robs then dared to add. Imagine Wendy with an extremely rare shocked expression on her face. "Whaaaat?"

"Lemme explain. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't really have any reason to stick around. But soon enough I would be just like the ghosts at the convenience store; grudging over some stupid sh*t and bored as hell. How often do you think i'd have someone to mess with?" Robbie spoke of a future he secretly feared. Wendy could only be surprised at this sudden wisdom and maturity Robbie has. "I guess you have a point. Sticking around for a girl does kinda seem stupid now that I think about it" Wendy agreed. She's not exactly one for a sappy romance.

"Agreed. I was just hoping to see you one more time" Robbie admitted.

"Well, your prayers have been answered"

The last time she ever saw her boyfriend he was fading fast. And then he was finally gone. From life and from her world. As painful as this goodbye is, she couldn't help but agree with Robbie's words. Holding on to something like this is just stupid. Robbie had better things to be doing than mourning over the loss of his live. So does she. True she will always be just a bit sad at these goodbyes. Still, it might be wise of her to live life the best way she knows how: head held high while riding a tree. As for Robbie, who knows? Maybe someday the broken couple will meet in the afterlife, or even in their next life. Either way she couldn't help but wish that they'd meet again someday. On the bike ride home, she realized something: she forgot to ask how he died in the first place

**Sorry this took awhile to upload. I really had nothing planned to happen inbetween Natasha's reveal and the finale. Yep. This story will soon be coming to a close. I honestly felt like just skipping ahead to what I have planned would make this story a bit too fast paced. So for awhile I was just banging my head trying to figure out what should take place inbetween. Then I finally came up with what you just read. Now, I know Wendy and Robbie broke up in the show so don't go accusing me in that area. I was writing this a week or so before Boyz Crazy premeired. Then I procrastinated for awhile. Whop. So anyways, I'd also like to note that this is admittingly different from what I usually write if your aware of my other stories. I am aware that I did rant on and on about my distaste for cheesy romances back on the authors note on HtSWL (How to Save Wendy's Life). Just keep in mind if your going to be one of my regular readers, there is a difference between an unimaginative sappy plot that i have seen used over and over again on this site, and the characters feelings in detail and weakness. Emotions is what makes them even more human and realistic than already portrayed on the show. Just keep this in mind if your going to be reading my stories regularly. And well, thats it. Oh, and I really wanted to write about Wendy doing the Lamby ****Lamby dance. Bwahahahaha! XD**

**Rm wvzgs blf szev z xslrxv**


	6. The beginning of the end

Mabel banged and banged and banged. Screamed at the top of her lungs at Natasha. To her dismay, the young succubus was long gone; and with an empty shack there is no one to let her out of the closet she had been trapped in. "You have got to be kidding me"she said to herself. Mabel took a moment to yell at herself for letting Natasha lock her in the closet while she and Dipper were out on a date. One word this spells: trouble. Getting the message that pounding on the wooden doors was useless, she was forced to search the small space for other options.

Mabel found herself surrounded by a lot of her own sweaters of course. Some more clothes and shoes and stuff. Once again, she tried her luck with removing the chair that held the door shut. Sticking her finger through the crack, she teared up at the pain as she struggled to flick the chair away. To her dismay, the only progress Mabel made was getting her finger stuck. "Yay me" she sighed. Taking a rather defeated moment of silence, the sounds of snorts and squeals creeps in. Green eyes widdening in delight, Mabel peaks out the crack in the door to see her savior. Waddles had padded into their room.

"Waddles, I need your help!" Mabel cried to her pet. The pig gave the closet a curious look in response. "C'here boy" she cooed him over. Her ever so loyal pet obeyed without a second thought, climbing onto the chair to give her trapped finger an affectionate lick. "Haha! That tickles-woah!" Mabel cried as Waddles had accidentally knock the chair over and she went tumbling out. And thanks to the pig saliva her finger slipped out with a stinging ease. Landing flat on her face, Mabel quickly gave her thanks before rushing out of the shack.

Mabel ran off into the night, recalling her brother's date plans. Earlier he announced to her that Natasha wanted to meet him at the pool after hours. She wasn't entirely sure how Dipper never noticed aside from being under that devil woman's spell, but all the pieces fit together. Seeing an old golf cart she and Dipper had previously crashed in the forest, Mabel was quick to test out the engine. Success.

After speeding through the town confident that no interference by Blubs and Durland will come, Mabel finally pulled up by the local pool. She climbed over the fence like a spider monkey, this sudden burst of speed being fueled by her fear and desperation. It wasn't until she reached the top Mabel saw that her fears were merely seconds away from coming true.

At the edge of the pool were Dipper and Natasha in their swimwear. Natasha lay on the stone ledge in her simple but sexy black bikini and matching stiletto pumps. Her makeup being smoky black eyeshadow, dramatic eyeliner and mascara, and the bold red lipstick Taylor Swift style. She was also in full demon mode, her tail slender and wicked. Her nails painted red and longer not to mention sharper than ever. Her eyes a terrifying yellow. Dipper, well, not much to note for him. Just shirtless and red swimming trunks not to mention in the water itself.

Eyes closed, he awaited Natasha creeping closer to his neck. Frightened, Mabel clumsily snatched her grappling hook and aimed it at the shark toothed creature. Just when the demon was merely inches away from biting into Dipper, Natasha's head was then ripped off. No joke. In slow motion, the speeding grappling hook made contact with the demon's face, and tore it off by the neck. Natasha's head itself was sent flying off into the water while the neck itself is a bloody mess.

"Mabel!? What the heck!?" Dipper screamed at his sister, somehow someway being oblivious to the monstrous traits in Natasha's body.

"Sorry Dipper, but she was about to bite your face off" Mabel argued, retracing the blood stained weapon.

"I don't have time for games! You just friggin MURDERED my girlfriend!" Dipper scolded his twin, leaving the water

"But only because she was about to murder you!" She argued back, jumping down from the fence.

"I don't believe you"

"No. She's right" another voice joined the twins turned to find quite the horror movie ready sight.

Bobbing around in the water was Natasha's head, wearing a wicked smirk and running makeup. The body itself was breathing and moving as if a certain something wasn't missing. Levitating, the body moved sexily with grace as those claw like hands picked up the head. The twins watched in shock as the skin and bones in her neck repaired itself seamlessly until she was good as new; and deadly.

"B-b-but how?" Dipper stuttered, slightly going into shock.

"She's a succubus" Mabel explained to her wide eyed brother.

If you dared to blink you'd miss seeing the demon speeding towards the edge of the pool and dragging Dipper back in. The poor kid clung to the tile floor helplessly, feeling himself get dragged to his death. Dipper kicked and flailed helplessly in the water with Natasha at his heels. Just when she was about to succeed, Natasha found a net around her face. Before the demon could process what was happening, she found herself being yanked a choked away from her prey. Before she was even aware of what was happening, Mabel jumped into the water after her. The two twelve year old girls fought and splashed in the water until they both went under.

Dipper crawled out of the pool, wincing at the pain. Natasha had banged him up pretty good. His back and legs were just covered in bleeding scratches. The blood he lost was responsible for that splash of red in the water. Dragging himself farther and farther away from the body of water, he started to notice the absence of his sister and the demon he dated. Just when Dipper was getting thoughts of a possible drowning, two heads popped back up.

Now Mabel herself was pretty banged up, covered in just as many bleeding scars and scratches. Natasha? She looks fine. If Mabel managed to wound her, it wasn't long until she healed back up. Before Dipper could even adjust to this scene, Natasha quickly levitated up; carrying Mabel with her.

For a while Dipper could do nothing but watch as this, thing had her hands wrapped around his sister's neck. "I thought we were friends Mabel. Why in the world would you want to threaten your best friend?" Natasha taunted, grinning a wicked toothy grin. Gasping for air, Mable weakly reached for a certain piece of jewelry Natasha just happened to still have on.

"Your not my friend anymore" Mabel choked out, yanking off the red and pink beaded necklace. As the beads splattered all over the floor, Mabel swore the look on the demons face went from taunting to horror and shock. Course she never got a good look since she got dropped back into the water.

Popping back up once more and gasping for air, Mabel crawled over the edge of the pool. "You okay?" Dipper did not resist asking his twin. He only received a nod.

"What about me, boyfriend? Don't you care about your lover?" The levitating demon asked in a hurt voice.

"Yeah Natasha, I think we're breaking up" Dipper responded in a harsh tone. Natasha's look of horror was then added by real hurt. What she whispered to herself, neither twin will ever know.

"Why do you need him, Natasha?" Mabel then asked. Get ready for the Jennifer's Body quotes. "You could have any boy you want. So, why Dipper?" She pressed on. The succubus just landed with a click of her heels, showing no reaction to Mabel's words. "Is it just to tick me off, or are you just really insecure?" Soaked and dripping wet sweater girl taunted. This time Natasha did shutter just slightly, her eyebrow twitching.

"I am not insecure, Mabel. How can I be insecure? I topped that bitch Pacifica" she defended herself stubbornly.

"Yeah, with your little powers" a new voice joined in

**who is this mysterious person? Seriously, guess! In other news, today Sunday May 5th 2013 I am officially 15! I feel so special. Anyways, all I ask of you loyal readers is for you to abuse the review button :)**

**anyways, heres this chapter's cryptogram:**

**Trioh xzm yv glcrx**


	7. Farewell

The twins and the demon turned to find quite a surprise. "Oh shut it" Pacifica Northwest said in response to a hiss from Natasha.

"Get out of here! She's dangerous!" Mabel warned, desperate to keep the death count to a good minimum. The blonde only ignored her.

"According to these papers, Natasha Marie Gomez disappeared in Seattle a year and a half ago" Pacifica announced, her heels clicking with each step. "This was the last known photo of her"

This old picture of Natasha was quite different in contrast to the succubus. This school photo displayed her with glasses and her naturally brown hair in pigtails. Her choice of outfit was far closer to Mabel, that being a blue t-shirt, ice cream earrings and bright pink mlp hair bands. Nothing demonic. Nothing sexy. Nothing glamourous in any way shape or form.

Angered not to mention embarrassed, Natasha snatched away the photo, her nails piercing holes in it. "Oh and yeah, I do know about your kind. Being cursed by the devil is the only way to go from drab to fab in such little time without the use of any beauty products" miss popularity then showed a few ripped pages. Unknown to her however, they are directly from Dipper's book.

"Where did you get this stuff?" Natasha asked, gritting her shark-like teeth in her rage and hurt.

"Am I really the only one who has noticed that this girl is practically homeless?" Pacifica then sneered, questioning the intelligence of pretty much the entire town. The only reaction is the twin green stares at Natasha. "I mean, think about it. I'm pretty sure boyfriend and best friend never even saw her go into her own house or her parents. All it took was a hired spy to figure out that her hiding place was a cave behind the waterfall. A little snooping around on my part and the pieces just fell into place. And dork twin here is supposed to be the mini detective"

"So? Doesn't change anything. Your just the bitchy popular girl who can't do much of anything" Natasha tried to verbally fight back.

"But I've already done alot" she still gets burned by Pacifica.

"You can't finish what you started. In comparison I am far more powerful" Natasha demonstrated with a snap of her own arm. Though she did cry out in pain, it was merely minutes before the broken bone repaired itself good as new. No cast needed.

"Then how come I am already destroying you? Wow, you really are a sad little girl, Natasha Marie Gomez"

"Thats not my name!" The succubus then snapped. Frightened, the twins backed away. Pacifica herself didn't move.

"That girl in the picture is gone and dead and never coming back! Ever! Natasha the Succubus is who I am and that's not that girl!" The young demon like, exploded. "I am an animal and I will continue to survive like one!" She then added.

"The truth comes out" Pacifica celebrated, clapping sarcastically.

"Give it up Natasha. This isn't the real you" Mabel chimed in. The young Latina turned to face sweater girl, failing to hide the fear and rage and horror in those demonic yellow eyes. "The real you was a silly little girl in glasses who wasn't afraid to be a little dorky at times. It's no wonder why we get along so well" Mabel said.

"No. We are not the same. I am not a loser like you are" runny makeup girl defended.

"Yes you are" Mabel had to keep herself from snapping.

There was a brief pause before a couple more Jennifer's Body quotes came in. "I am going to eat your soul, AND SH*T IT OUT, MABEL PINES!" Natasha screamed, walking towards the twins, who were backing away.

"I thought you only kill boys" miss smile dip pointed out.

"I go both ways" she took a moment to say that rather seductively before lashing out once again. Fortunately for the twins, they never had to meet that fate.

Before Natasha could get any closer to her prey, her eyes widened in shock at the sound of stabbing. Those once terrifying demon yellow eyes were quick to shift to their natural color of amber and green. The sharpest and most powerful pain she had felt in her time as a demon had taken her breath away. "I do know your strengths and weaknesses u'kno" Pacifica said, removing the knife. Turning to face her attacker, Natasha was met by another stab. This one being straight in the heart, finishing her off.

It was in that moment as the dead girl fell when the demonic traits just, vanished. Literally of course. Her tail was gone, teeth went back to normal, and her beauty was reduced. Laying in a bloody mess, Natasha's body looked to be one of your average preteen girl. Eyes half lidded and dead looking, only a single tear leaked out. The demon had been killed.

**In every story there is a ehjjlqlqj, nrwwov and 5-14-4**


End file.
